


Brotherhood

by artemisscribe



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Brotp, John being popular, Ridley wants a big bro, Scott and Ridley being snarky and cute, Scott's kind of a slut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisscribe/pseuds/artemisscribe
Summary: Scott accompanies John to an academic conference and finds their usual roles reversed. Luckily while John is in the limelight, Captain O'Bannon is on hand to keep Scott company.





	Brotherhood

“Feeling left out?”

 

Scott stops watching John hold court across the room to look up at the wonderful smile of Ridley O’Bannon.

 

“Being the least popular Tracy brother when John’s the only other one in the room does feel kinda Twilight Zone” he admits, gesturing for her to join him.

 

She takes the free barstool beside him and leans in to clink her bottle of beer against his,

 

“Welcome to Nerd Prom my friend” she says with a wry smile as over Scott’s shoulder John says something that has his small audience in stitches.

 

“Aha! The International Aerospace Convention is Nerd Prom,” Scott says, clearly smug that he’s picked up on at least some of John’s work jokes, “The MIT Annual Conference is Nerd Homecoming.”

 

“And John says you don’t pay attention!”

 

“I may be a shitty astronaut, but I am an  _ excellent _ big brother.”

 

“I don’t doubt it.”

 

Ridley is inordinately fond of the Tracy brothers, these sweet, funny boys who, with the world at their feet, dedicate themselves to the service of others. But nothing beats their devotion to each other.

 

Scott has grumbled and complained and whined every time John’s been within earshot but there’s no disguising the pride in his eyes when John speaks, or the love. Ridley finds herself jealous of such a powerful bond, forever denied her as an only child. She likes to think that, had she had a big brother, he might have been half as good as Scott Tracy.

 

Although as she watches Scott’s gaze wander appreciatively down her own body and then flick to a passing woman and the inviting sway of her hips, she does add the caveat that any imaginary big brother she might have would be far less of… well… a slut than Scott. Not that he’s having much luck with this crowd.

 

“Hey can I ask you something?” he says, gaze still fixed on the retreating back of the other woman, “How come women scientists are disproportionately hotter than the men?”

 

Ridley had made the mistake of taking a sip of her drink as Scott speaks, so she finds herself spluttering through laughter as bubbles go up her nose.

 

“You boys are pretty blunt aren’t you?”

 

“Plain speaking was a virtue in my father’s house” Scott says with a proud smile, “But seriously, if I’d known this was what MIT looked like I might have joined John here.” He glances back over to where his brother is engaged in an increasingly lively debate. “Though I doubt I’d have had that much fun living in John’s shadow.”

 

“You’re the sunflower, he’s the fern?”

 

“What is it with you people and plants?” Scott asks

 

“Space is cold and dark and desolate, and it’s constantly trying to kill you. So when there is life you cherish it, cling to it.”

 

“Get all misty eyed over it” Scott teases. Ridley sticks out her tongue at him,

 

“Pilots,” she tuts, “You people have no soul.”

 

“Shall I try to be more plantlike?”

 

Ridley shrugs,

 

“Worth a shot,” she says, smiling as John finally tears himself away from the gang of academics to come and join them, “Oh look it’s the belle of the ball!”

 

“And I think he’s about to turn into a pumpkin,” Scott says as John flops his forehead against Scott’s shoulder.

 

“Now who’s obsessed with plants?” Ridley teases, though she does reach out to slightly ruffle John’s hair.

 

“Huh?” John says looking up at her and she can see how he’s started to flag.

 

“Ignore her,” Scott says, “She’s a crazy lady.”

 

“You’re telling me,” John agrees, smiling at Ridley, “Utterly insane.”

 

“Says the adrenaline junkie brothers” Ridley scolds.

 

“Not so much tonight I think,” Scott says, slinging an arm around John’s shoulders, “We calling it a night spacebrain?”

 

“Yes,” John says gratefully, “Please. I need a bed.”

 

Scott grins and gives John a little push in the direction of the door as he hops off his bar stool.

 

“I’ll see you boys in the morning” Ridley says,

 

“G’night Ridley,” Scott says, kissing her cheek before hustling John off.

 

Ridley watches them go and can’t help but smile as she watches Scott expertly deflect several attempts to draw John back into a conversation. Yes, if Ridley O’Bannon had a big brother, she’d like him to be like Scott Tracy.


End file.
